This invention relates to a device for cleaning traveling flat bars circulating in a carding machine. The flat bars are mounted on an endless carrier supported on end sprockets which periodically reverse the direction of travel of the flat bars. At least at one region of reversal a chamber-like suction device is arranged which is coupled to a suction source and has a suction opening.
In a known apparatus, as described in European Patent No. 0 366 948, to which corresponds U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,609, at one location of reversal, coaxially with the center of curvature, an elongated suction pipe is provided which is situated between the two end sprockets and extends along the width of the carding machine, that is, along the length of the traveling flats. At one end face the suction pipe terminates in a flange to be coupled to a suction source. A suction slot is provided in the suction pipe along the entire length thereof.
The above-outlined prior art construction has the following disadvantages:
The sole suction slot has only a slight suction effect. Further, the suction pipe is an additional structural component which is difficult to install in the zone of reversal where the sprocket drive shaft is positioned, thus rendering the apparatus complex and expensive. To avoid undesired air flows and to reduce the air consumption, additional measures are required such as the provision of sealing lips mounted on the back of the flat bars for sliding on the suction pipe. Also, the coupling to the suction source must be guided around the traveling flats sprockets.